How Things Should Be
by Tapestry of Chaos
Summary: “Uzimaki Naruto, will you spend the rest of your life with me?”


Hey it's Laii-chan from Tapestry of Chaos. This is a little one-shot I wrote a while ago so it isn't all that good. And it's too damn fluffy! I can't believe I wrote this. QuoththeRaven and Chou-chan dared me to write something fluffy without all of the elements that makes something a yaoi. So, here you go.

How Things Should Be

The sun began to set, casting an orange glow over the town of Kohona. Naruto snuggled deeper into Sasuke's lap, situating himself so that he was laying more on Sasuke rather than the hard rock of the cliff. Nauto took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of apples that seemed to radiate from Sasuke and let out his breath as a content sigh, closing his eyes, blissful.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke asked apprehensively, breaking the silence.

"Hm? Yeh?" Naruto asked, opening his eyes slightly as Sasuke tightened his hold around his waist.

"You know I love you, right? And that I would do anything to protect you?"

Naruto's brow furrowed, confused by the abruptness of the question. Naruto looked up at Sasuke's pale face, his dark eyes distant, his black hair ruffled slightly by the light breeze. "Of course, Sasuke. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke chuckled softly, turning down towards Naruto, his smile warm, his eyes now soft and loving taking in every detail of Naruto's face. "I just wanted to make sure you knew. Sometimes I feel like I don't say it enough."

Naruto lifted his hand to Sasuke's face, tracing a line along Sasuke's jaw line with his finger, then resting it on Sasuke's slightly parted lips, his warm breath making Naruto shiver. "Sasuke… I…" Naruto paused, removing his finger from Sasuke's lips and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's torso, sitting up straighter, moving closer to Sasuke's face. "Sasuke… though you don't say it very often… I know you love me by the way you hold me, kiss me, the way you look at me, the way you smile at me every time you see me. Don't ever doubt how much I know you love me."

Sasuke's smile widened as he took Naruto's chin in his hand. He leaned in closer to Naruto, his breath washing over Naruto's face as he whispered, "Wow, Naru. I didn't know you could be so deep."

Naruto scowled, blushing, muttering, "I'm not a kid anymore, Sasu. I'm a little more mature than I was when we first started dating."

Sasuke smirked, but nodded in agreement. "True, true. You have grown quite a bit since you were fifteen." Sasuke snickered.

"What? What are you laughing about?" Naruto demanded, his face turning an even brighter red.

"Nothing…" Sasuke breathed, making Naruto's eyelids flutter. Sasuke's smirk faded, his eyes becoming more intense. "Naru-chan… I love you. I can't live without you. I _wouldn't_ live without you. I will always be here for you, only you and no one else. You're mine and I'm yours. You will always be apart of me and I hope it's the same for you. I will be here to protect you, love you everyday fro the rest of my life as long as you still want me… as long as you love me. And if one day you decide you don't love me anymore, my feelings for you will go unchanged. You are my life, my raison detere…"

Naruto's heart frantically beat against his chest, his breath slightly irregular, his eyes tearing up. "S-Sasuke…" Naruto choked, the tears overflowing. "Idon't know w-what to say…"

Sasuke smiled warmly, lifting his other hand to Naruto's face and gently wiping away Naruto's tears with his index finger. "You don't have to say anything. The fact that you are still here in my arms is enough for me." Sasuke paused for a moment, thoughtful then continued, his smile brightening. "There is one thing I wanted to ask you. I've been thinking about it for a while an I think we should make our love more official, long-lasting."

Naruto's brow furrowed, confused. "Huh? 'Official'? What do you mean, Sasu?"

Sasuke stared into Naruto's crystal blue eyes for a moment as if he was searching for something. He let go of Naruto's chin and brushed his hand against Naruto's slightly flushed cheek. "Uzimaki Naruto, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Naruto still looked confused. "Are you asking…?"

Sasuke nodded, smirking. "Yes. Will you marry me?"

Naruto's eyes widened, his entire face reddening. "Wha?! B-But we're only eighteen! I don't even know if that's legal! What would everyone else think?! What about Sakura-chan? A-And Kaka-" Naruto was cut short by Sasuke's finger pressed against his lips.

Sasuke cocked his head, his smile dazzling. "Naruto, no offense but I really don't care about what the fuck other people think and screw the laws. Naru, answer my question. Will you marry me?" Sasuke removed his finger from Naruto's lips and waited, a smirk present on his lips.

Naruto let out a small sob and buried his face into Sasuke's chest, gripping his shirt. "I… I-I… yes, Sasuke! Yes, I will marry you!"

Sasuke smiled down at his kitsune and kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Are you sure, Naruto-chan? Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with a cold-hearted bastard?"

Naruto looked back up at Sasuke, his tears glistening in the sun. "No, I don't want to spend my life with a cold-hearted bastard. I want to spend it with you. Forever…"

Sasuke chuckled. "You're too nice to me. More than I deserve."

Naruto pouted. "Hey, stop that! You're ruining the moment with your emoness!"

Sasuke laughed lightly and sighed. "So, how's this coming summer for out wedding?"

"Eh?!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's only in a few months!"

"Heh… Naru, we've been dating for three years. I think you'll be fine."

Naruto sighed laying his head on Sasuke's chest. "Hm… fine. But it has to be a small wedding."

"Hmm… fine. So a small, summer wedding. It should be nice." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto smiled as well. "Yeh…"

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke took Naruto's chin again and leaned in and placed a small kiss on Naruto's lips. He pulled away and laughed at Naruto's disappointed expression. "Sorry, Naru, but anything like that would ruin this moment. Innocence can be just as sweet."

Naruto pouted and muttered, "Whatever."

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke asked keeping eyes contact with the kitsune.

"Yeh?"

"I love you."

Naruto smiled brightly, hugging Sasuke tighter. "I love you, too."

End of How Things Should Be

So what do you think? I feel like puking hearts! It's incredibly cheesy! Urgh! I'm sorry you've wasted time reading this sad excuse for a written work.


End file.
